falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Louis's Lurk Lair
Louis's Lurk Lair is a Post-War mirelurk farm found in Flounders Island, Tasmania. Originally just another homestead on the island, the boggy conditions make Louis's land perfect for mirelurk farming. With such high demand for meat and carapaces from the inhabitants of the islands, Louis's does good business. In 2287, the farm is run by Lewis Dayz. Historical Following the collapse of society on Flounders Island in the 2120s, the Dayz family left Whitemark for the north, eventually settling in Wingaroo along the lakeshore. Here, the family eked out a minor living, farming the tough soil for tatos and razorgrain and trading clean water to Charlie's for goods they could not produce. Easy living, it wasn't, but it kept food on the table. One problem that plagued the Dayz Homestead was mirelurk attacks. The nearby body of water was useful for irrigation and drinking water, but the stagnating water bred 'lurks like flies. While incredibly dangerous, the Dayz didn't mind too much. Mirelurk meat was still food and it kept out the hunger pains. This way of life continued after the unification of the island. The Dayz weren't one of the first families to join the Provisional Government or one of the last. Even after joining, little changed for the first years. They weren't large or influential enough to get a seat in parliament and the major infrastructure projects skimmed right by the farm. It wasn't until the 23rd century that things began to change with the Dayz. Lovely Lurkies! Two factors occurred to create the Mirelurk Farm. First, the expansion of the Flounders Island Navy saw high demand for raw materials necessary in armouring vessels and Marines. This created a huge demand for Mirelurk carapaces around Flounders Island. The second factor was a large mirelurk attack on the Dayz homestead in 2218. It seemed like a hundred mirelurks attacked the small farm. The attack devastated the farm. However, the Dayz saw an opportunity. Under the leadership of the head of the homestead, Louis Dayz, an expedition was mounted to gather mirelurk egg. While this was done, those that remained at home set about creating a 'nest' area - an enclosed, muddy waterhole in which the eggs would lie. This work was done through a frigid June and July. However, by 2219, the eggs had unleashed a host of mirelurk hatchlings who, while not exactly friendly, happily dealt with those that fed them. In 2220, the first group of Mirelurks were ready for slaughter. Using careful processing (a machete), the Dayz separated the tasty mirelurk meat from the carapaces and waited for Charlie's caravan to arrive. By the end of the process, the family had sold 23 carapaces to the rapidly expanding Flounders Island Navy and nearly 100 kilograms of meat to groups in Whitemark. With such success from such a primitive method, the Dayz quickly set about expanding operations. The 2220s were relatively calm however with growing demand for product, the newly formed Louis's Lurk Lair expanded outwards. The 2230s saw an expansion of the mirelurk breeding pits, separating the 'lurks based off age and breed. In the 2250s, demand reached the point where the Dayz had to bring in other families to help manage the lurks and aid in butchering. In 2287, the farm is still very successful. The 2286 egg hunt netted the company nearly 50 eggs, significantly more than they've had before. The 2287 and '88 harvests are likely to be the most profitable out of all. That is, as long as the 'lurks remain docile in their pens. Leadership Louis's Lurk Lair is still dominated by the Dayz family. Louis himself died in 2246, but his son, Lewis, has succeeded him as head of the farm. In fact, the Dayz control all the major positions on the farm: Carrol is the head wrangler, Mary is the primary butcher and Stevie is in charge of feeding the 'lurks. Beneath the Dayz, various workers from other families work in the butchery, aid in the egg hunts, or maintain the lurk nets. Products Louis's Lurk Lair deals solely in mirelurk products. Their most lucrative products are the mirelurk carapaces they sell to the Flounders Island Navy, who use them as armour. A single carapace can net the company hundreds of dollars, and they often sell in huge amounts. As the primary producer, anyone who wants a Mirelurk carapace must first deal with Louis's Lurk Lair. The second product sold by Louis's is the mirelurk meat itself. Meat is difficult to gather in the land-strapped islands. Anyone producing such meat - especially delicious mirelurk meat - earns a pretty penny. Louis's sells primarily to the major settlements on the islands, Whitemark in particular. Relations Louis's Lurk Lair is an industrial goods producer and, as such, deals only with its regular customers. Overall, their relations are limited to two groups: the Flounders Island Navy and the citizens of Whitemark. Flounders Island Navy Louis's Lurk Lair and the navy have a very close relationship. Louis's provides the carapaces and meat which allow the navy to function as well as it does. The FIN, in turn, provides the farm with funds and protection. Their relationship is beneficial to both parties and is likely to remain unchanged for many years to come. Category:Groups Category:Tasmania Category:Caravan Companies